


Strange days with the Potter Prince family

by DarkHime213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Patience Severus Snape, Slight Ginny Weasley Bashing, adorable kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Annoying unwanted wife, Meddling ex-Headmaster, and now demanding parents. Harry never gets a break.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lays on the couch in full Aurors gear exhausted from the long train schedule. He was twenty-five and still forced to help the Aurors train like he was one of them. He looks up to his lovely husband next to him glancing through a potion magazine.  
“Severus.”  
“I don’t kiss men who smell like they haven’t bathed in years.” He looks down. “In fact.” He throws harry off the couch with a twist of his wand.  
“Ow come on Severus I haven’t seen you all day.” He starts to pout. There kids where being babysat by Narcissa and Andromeda. So, he knew they had the rest of the night to themselves. “Please just one kiss.” Severus groans from the puppy dog look harry gives him.  
“Honestly if you had pulled that out years ago, I would have never tormented you.” Severus owned up to the fact that he was an asshole to Harry until his sixth year and even apologies.  
“If I had then you would have been immune to it by the time I proposed.” He kisses Severus on the cheek and leaves to take a bath.  
“As if I would have said no when you asked.” He leans back and goes back to his magazine. He knew just how his husband like to unwind when he gets back from those train sessions and he had everything planned. Their five little monsters won’t be back until noon tomorrow. Harry’s favorite dish was in the stove and know all he had to do was wait. “Honestly I have no idea why they even make him participate. He going to school to be an Alchemy Professor.” He mumbled under his breath noticing the Floo coming to life.  
“Hello, Albus.” He didn’t even take his eye off the potion magazine. In fact, he made sure to keep them there.  
“Hello Severus, is Harry around I need to speak with him?” He started to tap his foot and Severus knew after spending over a decade working for the man that that wasn’t a good sign. Abandoning the potion magazine, he glanced at Albus for the first time.  
“Albus what did you do.” He silently sent a house elf to fetch Harry and him some tea. The elf popped back placing the British black tea in front of him.  
“Now Severus I need to speak with Harry. It is important.”  
“Oh, you mean important like that time you got him in engaged to Ginevra Weasley.” He was still sore about that. Harry was nineteen and they had been public dating at the time when Albus sprung the news.  
“Now my boy that was for the greater good. Harry needed heirs and Ginny was the ideal candidate.” He took a seat across from Severus not wanting to make the same mistake as last time.  
“How was she the ideal candidate. I had caught that little hussy with multiple boys threw out her Hogwarts years and don’t tell me to go easy on her. Everyone including the other Gryffindors called her easy breezy Weasley.” He was and still is furious of the fact that Harry had to father three children with her because of the absolute contract she was in their lives until she wanted to leave. Thanks to the goblins Harry wouldn’t be her little slave. “And to remind me of the contract.” Albus wisely shut up at hearing the contract.  
“Well, this is about Ginny.” Harry groaned from the doorway. He stepped in and glared tiredly at the headmaster.  
“What does she want now. I mean she has a house. She can see the kid whenever she wants. She doesn’t even work anymore so I’m paying for her now.” He was tired of the annoying little girl that refused to grow up.  
“Well, she wants another child you see.”  
“No,” Severus said it so quickly Harry almost missed it. “and if she wants one, she can come to ask him in person, but the answer will still be a hell no.”  
“Well, you have your answer headmaster know you can leave.” Harry stands to escort him or throw him to the floo.  
“There is something else and I am sure you are going to be so happy Harry.” Severus catches the twinkling in Albus’s eyes. “Your parents are alive.” He waits for the reaction of joy, but it never came.  
“So?” Albus was confused.  
“Harry these are your parents don’t you want to see them or at least meet them.”  
“Headmaster you seem to have forgotten that I am a grown man. If my parents.” He throws up quotation marks. “Want to see me that I will see them at the ministry. Now goodbye.” He pushed the old man into the floo why tinny through the floo dust sending the old man back to his office. The small elf bowed and disappeared.  
“Honestly that man never gives up on his twisted plans.” Harry looks to Severus. “You think he is for real.”  
“I don’t know but I will soon and for now let’s relax. I made your favorite.” Harry leans down to kiss him and picks him up.  
“Yummy a submissive Severus.” Severus shoots off a stinging hex, but Harry isn’t giving up yet. “Aw come on it's my birthday.” Severus freezes  
“Fine but after Dinner.” He is placed of his feet as Harry rushes into the kitchen. “I am so glad I asked those two to watch them till noon.” He enters the kitchen knowing that he won’t be sleeping very much that night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Honestly Harry are you trying to get me pregnant again.” He walked down the steps in only a long t-shirt and boxers. Harry happily meet him halfway and kissed the air from his lungs. “Okay someone is excited.”  
“No just in love.” He kisses him again laughing at his blush.  
“Now who said I was talking about you.” Severus grabbed Harry's hair slamming their lips together in a heated kiss when their grandfather clock chimed telling them it was eleven. “If only we had time.”  
“I am willing to make time.” The kiss for a while longer until Severus forces them to stop sending Harry upstairs to put something on. Harry came back downstairs smelling breakfast being prepared.  
“Hey, Severus what are we having?” The color drains from his face seeing Severus passed out on their kitchen floor.”  
“Sweetheart thanks goodness you are safe.” Lily holds the elf at wand point while James comes around the corner holding rope.  
“We need to call the Aurors. I can’t believe he tried to hurt you after all this. Albus is to trust.” James hits the ground hard while Lily was focused of Tinny.  
“James wh-.“ she collapses on the kitchen floor next to her husband. They wake up a few minutes later tied to chairs with an angry house elf screaming at them about breaking and entering.  
“Tinny leave them be there not worth your time. I need you to bring me another test.”  
“Harry I’m not pregnant I swear I was just joking.” Severus was holding his head and cuddling into Harry’s chess wearing a sweat suit.   
“Don’t care we can check and Tinny calls for Narcissa to come early I want her to check on Severus.”  
“Harry you are overreacting.”  
“Again, don’t care I love you too much not to overreact.” Severus just leaned back to Harry’s chest and relaxed until James found his voice again.  
“What the hell is going on.” Harry and Severus look at each other.  
“Do I know you?” Severus threw his legs over Harry to keep him seated. “Because I should hex you for hurting the love of my life.” Severus blushed again. Whenever Harry says something involving him and the word love his face goes red.  
“Harry how could you, you are married.” Lily looked on the verge of tears.  
“I am married.”  
“No son of mine is a cheater. Whatever this is end it. You have a wife working hard for you and you’re here causing her pain I am so ashamed.” They kept up the screaming until Narcissa walked out the floo.  
“What the actual hell.” She looked to Severus and Harry for answers, but they were just as clueless. “Well, Harry call someone who does have an idea because this is just freaky.” She starts checking Severus out while Harry cast a silent charm on Lily and James and calls for the headmaster.  
“Hello, Harry what can I do for you today.”  
“Headmaster you have until the count of five to get here before you lose your job.” Albus stepped through on four in a panic.  
“What seems to be the.” He stops seeing Narcissa healing a bruise on Severus' face.   
“Apparently my parents decided to visit and attacked my husband.” He holds up his hand cutting off Albus excuses. “I don’t care I just want them out of my house and if they return without permission. I’m having them arrested.”  
“Harry these are your parents they just wanted to see you.”  
“Now headmaster.” Albus dragged the two tied up order member to the floo and they were gone.  
“You didn’t get any information.” Narcissa had just finished the test when Albus appeared so she started focusing on Severus’s bruise. “He’s not pregnant either.”  
“Told you so.”  
“Shut up.” He kisses him. “And I did get some information. Today is Sunday and Albus is usually at the ministry by this time but instead, he was in his office ready to answer his floo.”  
“He planned to have them come here and guilt you into returning to Ginny but why?’ Severus summons three cups of tea.   
“I don’t know but I know someone who might.” Harry rushes upstairs throwing on one of his business suits. “I’ll be back into about an hour.” He kisses Severus again. “Bye love you.” Severus and Narcissa watched him go.  
“Oh my how much fun did you to have last night to have a pregnancy scare.” She glanced over at her blushing friends.  
“Don’t even start Cissa.”

Harry walked through the ministry like he owned the place right to the Minister of Magic's office. He knocks but can hear screaming coming from inside. Taking the plunge, he steps into the war zone.  
“Minister Bones it’s a pleasure to see you again.” He keeps his eyes completely away from the other Potters in the room.  
“Hello Harry, how is Severus doing.” They shake hands and make small talk before getting to the issue. “Yes, apparently these two were actually kidnapped and placed in a coma. They have just recently woken up and the first person they went to was Albus to see what happened.”  
“Oh, Harry we thought you had died that night but when we learned you hadn’t and instead defeated the dark lord twice.” She goes to hug him, but he moves away.  
“Minister Bones I would like to file a restraining order on these two.” They gasped   
“Harry let’s think this through.”  
“Sweetheart we love you.”  
“It is done just sign here.” He reads then signs the dotted line kicking the to Potters out the room in bright light.   
“Good now we can talk.” He sits down and relaxes. “Do you believe in them and do you believe their story?” She nods  
“The story no to many unanswered questions but the unbelievable annoying couple out there is, in fact, James and Lily Potter sorry.” Harry groan wish he could just go a short amount of time with no surprises.   
“What do I do. If there my parents, then they do have a right to see their grandkids, but they just attacked Severus this morning.” She groaned for him. “He also won’t like the fact that his tormentor is playing and teaching our children pranks.”  
“Talk to Severus about it but from what I hear you don’t sound like you want them in your life either.” He goes quiet.  
“Would I be a bad person if I didn’t want to talk with them.” Amelia looked worried. “When they attacked Severus, I was furious, but I was also hurt that they decided what I was supposed to be before they actually meet me. Do you understand?”  
“Yeah, kid I understand. I mean I understand where you’re coming from at least. It up to you and Severus to decide if you want your children around them or not. No one else but yours now get out of here before I give you some work to do.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” He leaves rushing to the nearest floo and heading home blocking the Potters from following. He turns around to see Severus and Ginny having a stare down while Narcissa, Andromeda, and the children watch from a distance.  
“Harry gets out of there I think there shooting wordless spells.” Andromeda waved for him to join them.  
“Maybe Severus but Ginny doesn’t have enough strength or concentration. Now, what did an I miss?” He hugs his brats while Narcissa starts to fill him in.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ginny stepped through the floo a little after you left and order her children to head to her house.” Harry was holding Sirius, so he knew they didn't want to leave. “The kids wanted to finish their meal and Severus didn’t say anything, so they ignored her. She got mad and yanked Dora away from her sister. Teddy didn’t like this and sent her a small stinging hex at her.” Harry sent the kid a thumbs up already knowing Ginny would have torn into him for it whether an accident or not. “She started screaming and-” A battle cry came from Ginny lips as she pounced on Severus. He stepped to the side letting her slam into the floor. She sent a kick to his back leg causing him to fall and she grabbed a lock of his hair.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
“Why does this always happen when these two are left alone.” Harry didn’t even try to stop there fighting. He watched as Severus slap the girl across the face and kick her away from him. She started crawling towards him and he kicks her back shooting a stun spell at her. He walks out of the room and comes back in a minute later throwing an ugly vase on the ground.  
“Oh, dear that wonderful Vase Molly got us has been ruined I better throw it away. Arthur won’t be happy to hear her daughter causing so much trouble.” Harry laughed and settled the children down. After every fight, those two have Teddy and Sirius would hand Remus a coin or something while Dora laughed with Len and Lay.  
“I’m calling Arthur to come get her.” He headed to the floo when it reacted, and Lucius was heard.  
“Ah Lord Potter just who I needed to see. There is a man here claiming to be Lord Potter and he wants me to fill out a search warrant form for the Goblins.”  
"I am lord Potter.” Harry could hear James whining and if he saw Albus there the man would kiss his job goodbye at the next meeting.  
“Can you give me a moment Mr. Malfoy I will be there soon.” Harry laughed hear James confusion. “Sorry, Sev I’ll bring us home some dinner okay.” Harry gave him a kiss and grabbed Ginny’s body throwing it over his shoulder. He waved to the kids as he disappeared through the floo.  
“When will daddy be back.” Remus was mad that his father had left again when he had just got back. Sirius was just as annoyed mumbling to Teddy about it.  
“Soon brat and he’s bringing back dinner, so you kids can go play. They squealed as Tinny popped them one by one to the upstairs playroom. Leaving the adults downstairs to talk,  
“Really Severus you got into a fight with her?” Narcissa did not look impressed.  
“I hold no shame about it now especially since it will happen again and again until I never have to see her again.”  
“But the children deserve to see their mother don’t they.” Andromeda was worried about Ginny but only because she was a fellow order member.  
“Half the time they don’t want to see her they forced to spend an hour with her and they come home.” He took a sip of the refreshed tea and started relaxing with Narcissa on one side and Andromeda on the other.  
“Is she really that bad at caring for those sweet children?”  
“She isn’t a bad mother she just isn’t ready to be one. She only keeps one or two a night. Harry rarely lets her. She also confuses people and the kids sometimes by calling them names she wanted to give them.  
“So as long as you to aren’t left in a room alone with each other you are perfectly fine with her?” Andromeda started relaxing thinking she understood.  
“Oh, heavens no I can’t stand her if she was here or not. Remember she is trying to steal my husband.”  
“But isn’t he her husband too? I mean she is Lady Potter.” Tea went everywhere and Narcissa froze.  
“Who told you that? That immature little girl is not Lady Potter. She is Mrs. Weasley Potter. She not even allowed to use the Potter last name unless she is next to the children or Harry and it must be Mrs. Weasley Potter.” Severus was seeing red but decided to let Harry deal with it. Writing a quick note, he passed it to the house elf. “Tinny I need you to take this to master Harry.”  
“Yes, Master Prince.” The elf disappears in a pop.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry steps throw the Floo into Arthur’s office.  
“Hey, Arthur I have a meeting and she is banned from my house for at least a week.” He didn’t even react just nodded and Harry laid her in her usual spot and left. Harry walked down the hall and came face to face with Lucius door and he could hear the screaming coming from it.  
“Lord Potter thank you for coming?” Lucius looked exhausted. He was glaring at James hoping he would get the point.  
“Harry your lord Potter. No impossible your too young.” He waved it off confusing Harry and Lucius for a moment.  
“Lord Potter can you talk to him an explanation that I can’t do anything. He was never lord Potter so he can petition to get the title back.  
Harry was already tired of dealing with his parents and they have only been back for a good few hours.  
"I apologize Lucius I will handle this personally." Harry stands and grabs James by the collar. "Please excuse us." He drags the smaller grown man out the room.  
"Harry let me go I am your father you are to show me respect." Harry dropped him in the hall. Tinny had handed him a letter from Severus. Meaning Severus was angry but too tired to deal with it. "Harry, how well do you know Lucius?" James was smirking until Harry silenced him.  
"Dang it, Ginny." He turns around and heads for Arthur office clenching the letter. James follows silently screaming at Harry to release the spell. "Arthur it's me we need to talk." The door open and Arthurs desk was clean.  
"Come in Harry but can you leave your guess at the door. I'm still a little sore with him and his wife at the moment." Harry dropped the spell and slammed the door in James' face.  
"Ginny has messed up again and this time she has to fix it." He passes the letter to Arthur and he watched the man groan.  
"It molly's doing. She has been telling the girl to spread the fact that she Lady Potter."  
"Why in Merlin's name would she tell her only daughter that. I mean it Ginny can go to jail for this Arthur. You need to put your foot done and shut both Molly and Ginny down with it."  
How do I do that? They always have a plan to get around me. " He looked desperate.  
"Place Molly on house arrest. She isn't to speak to anyone unless you approve them by name. Make Ginny work for once. Because of this, I'm lowering her allowance to the point she would need to choose food of clothing." Harry was beyond done with Albus's games. He had a few months left before he started teaching a Hogwarts.  
"Harry, what are you thinking about now?" Whenever Harry had that look in his eye he had a great or terrifying idea.  
"I'm tempted to place Ginny on house arrest for a week then make her write a letter to the Rita telling the truth. All while in Spain for an early holiday." Arthur laughed.  
"Tell the twins, Draco, and Astoria I said hello then." Harry leaves his office via floo and he knows he won't see the Potter Prince family until September if lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life has been stressful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add something cute.

Flashback-dream

Harry walks into the headmaster’s office. He had been in the apprentice program since the beginning of the year. For the past few months and was helping many of the new professors out with scheduling. He steps in the office to see only the head of houses sitting around the table talking about their last vacations and the ones that they had planned for the winter break.  
“I still say Severus had the best vacation.” Filius laughed at Minerva’s face. “Oh, relax Minerva. I was just joking.”  
“I still don’t see what so great about meeting a killer.” She huffed as everyone but her and Severus giggled. Harry was confused so just took his seat when she turned to him. “Harry which seems more amazing. Meeting some ancient bloodsucker or sailing across the ocean?”  
“Meeting an ancient Bloodsucker especially if its Dracula. That man is a dream.” Severus ‘s head popped up while Minerva’s slams down.  
“You’ve heard of Dracula? When did you see him, I barely saw him at his own meeting?” He was moving his chair closer to Harry’s in excitement.  
“I am in love with the guy. My Potter lucked kicked in while in the muggle world and.” Albus walked in causing some to groan or just glare.  
“Now now everyone we have a meeting to start.” He takes his seat slowly and focuses on Harry. “Now my boy I need you to teach Defense until I can find another professor.” Harry goes to speak but is cut off by the headmaster. “Severus I was hoping you would do a little investigating for me during the winter break.” Severus goes to say no but Albus was already on his next victim. The meeting lasted hours because no one wanted to give up their break or even doing anything for Albus unless it was for the school. Harry and Severus especially weren’t happy.  
“No, I refuse. I’m not even going into defense. I’m planning to teach Alchemy.”  
“I have planned this trip for months. I’m not giving it up because you need me to go on a wild goose chase for something that doesn’t exist anymore.” He bares his arm showing how it was free of the mark.   
“Now Harry Severus this is important.”  
“No.” Both were in sync with the other.  
“I really need your help.”  
“No.” They are determined to not lose against this man.  
“Come now won’t you help an old man.” He was blasting his grandfather act out on full blast. He was trying everything in the book but these two weren’t giving in.  
“Headmaster if you ask me to teach that class one more time.” He stopped calming down. “I will take this to the board of governors, and I’ll let them deal with you.   
“I am with Potter on this. I need my vacation time and Voldemort is dead. If I can say his name with no fear then you must know he is dead.” Albus just sat back in his chair as everyone refused to help him and ended the meeting early. Everyone was heading downstairs to eat an early dinner when.  
“Hold it, Potter.” Harry jumped. He hadn’t heard professor Snape scream out his name like that since he was a student. Some of the professors laughed at his pale face as he gave them a quick glare.  
“What can I do for you professor?”   
“I still want to know how you meet the Dracula. I still need to know how you met him, where you met him and when you met him.” The excitement in the man's eyes made Harry think of a puppy but he knew not to say that unless he wanted to get hexed.  
“Sure, Professor Snape we can talk about it over Dinner.” The continued walking to the great hall to eat.

Severus eyes open. He could feel Harry sitting up on his right and maybe two of his brats on his left.  
“How many made it into bed this time?” Severus didn’t want to move unless he was sure no heads were on his back.  
“Just Remus. He snuck in sometime around five. so, it should be Seven at the moment.” Harry laughed as Severus tried to fake sleep. He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“No luck.”  
“No luck.”  
“Do we have to get up so early?”  
“You can sleep for a bit longer. I’ll get the kids up.”  
“Make breakfast first. They’ll get up if they smell cooking meat.”  
“Three of our kids can’t eat meat.” Harry was throwing on some pajama pants.  
“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t work.” He cuddled back into the bed slowly drifting off to sleep again. When he woke up again Remus was gone, and he could hear all his brats downstairs going crazy. Harry slowly walked into the room and cuddled into Severus as he tried to get up.  
“You need help.”  
“Yes please.”  
“They found the sugar.” Severus looked up to his husband.  
“No.”   
“It was the syrup wasn’t.”  
“No.” He moaned out as he nearly fell clinging to Severus as Severus got out of bed.  
“There is no way they woke up with that energy. I know for a fact that Sirius and I are not morning people.” He wrapped a robed abound him and gave Harry a kiss.  
“Teddy is coming with us and has been shifting all morning.” Severus nodded.  
“Yeah, that would do it.” They made their way downstairs to hopefully get their children to actually eat some of their breakfast before they left for Spain.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Severus looked across the table to James and Lily. The two were trying to get closer but thankfully the twins were still as creative as they were in Hogwarts.   
“Why are they here?” Fred placed a breadstick on Astoria plate.  
“We made it a public fact” George added more carrots to Draco’s plate.  
“that James and Lily Potter are” Fred poured Astoria more water,  
“in no way friends to us.” George was slowly moving the wine away from Draco’s reach.  
“KNOCK IT OFF DAMN IT!” Both Draco and Astoria glared at the two and then preceded to give them a kiss.   
“I can fix my plate thank you and I don’t need you two going full alpha on us.” Draco grabbed the wine bottle back and pour Astoria some.  
“Draco is correct dears. I may be pregnant again, but I am fine, now relax.” Harry and Severus watch this play out in stiff giggles.   
“Zip it, brother.”  
“You are just as protective over Severus”   
“as we are of our”   
“beautiful lovers.”  
The twins laugh as Severus gives Harry a look and Harry doesn’t deny anything.  
“Honestly you two are.” Draco stops speaking when the Potters walk buy again. “This is the third time they have walked by us. What are they even doing here?”  
“I don’t know but If they don’t knock it off soon. I’m getting security to throw them out.” Harry was beyond annoyed. They had only been in Spain for about two hours and the Potter were already making them want to leave.  
“Let's just finish our meal and go get our brats from Bill.” Everyone agreed with George statement and finished off the rest of their lunch.  
“Must we pick up the children so soon. I mean I love my sweet Scorpius and our twin girls but mama needs a break."   
"I agree since your brother seemed to believe he could get Remus to eat pancakes." Harry chuckled at the memory.   
"Okay, why is that funny?" Georgy was leaning in. Both Harry and Severus start to laugh and explain.

Flashback

Severus could hear the screaming before opening the door. In fact, it made him question if he wanted to open the door at all but hearing his husband laughter from inside he took the plunge.  
“Harry what is going on?” he couldn’t even shut the door properly before Sirius was rushing over to him crying his eyes out. He was surprised to see that it was only Sirius, Remus and Teddy crying.  
“Severus you won’t believe me I promise you.” Harry was still trying to calm Remus and Teddy down while feeding Dora and Lay. It seems Len decided now was a good time for a nap. Severus glares at Harry sending shivers down his spine.  
“Try me.” He mumbled calming Sirius down enough to finish his meal only for the child to start screaming again at the last few bits. “Sirius Neville Potter, what is wrong?”  
“I want I want.” He then preceded to start screaming which causes Remus to start screaming which cause Teddy to start screaming. Thankfully Harry was fast enough to put a silencing barrier around the toddlers to keep them calm. They spend a few minutes calming the boys back down enough to talk.  
“Okay, Harry explains please.” Harry chuckles as he takes the now calmed boys to there playroom. Severus places the babies down for a nap and then he fixes Harry and himself some lunch.  
“Okay, but like I said you won’t believe me.” Harry takes a seat while preparing himself to explain how crazy their kids where. “Okay, so as you can see I made chicken quesadillas for lunch. The boys rushed downstairs laughing and started eating very easily.” Severus shook his head chuckling.  
“That was your first mistake dear.” Harry nodded agreeing wholeheartedly.   
“So Remus had eaten more than half of the said quesadilla and lost his mind screaming and cry about how I lied about pancakes.”  
“Remus doesn’t like pancakes he eats waffles.”  
“I know! So you can imagine how confused I was. I told Remus to just finish his chicken quesadilla and then Sirius started to get upset because he at that moment decided he didn’t like chicken.” Severus was laughing but stopped himself to figure out why Teddy was even upset. He loved Harry’s chicken quesadilla and would refuse to eat anything but them on multiple occasions. “So Why was sweet little Teddy so upset you ask. Well after trying for fifteen minutes to convince this kid to eat anything else other than said chicken quesadilla and giving up and making it. This kid got mad because I didn’t add enough cheese.”  
“Okay, you were right that story was crazy.” Severus laughed at him pouting husband before Harry stole a kiss silencing him.  
“Good that you agree now let’s finish our meal before something else incredibly insane happens.” 

End of Flashback

Fred was holding on to the now hysterically laughing Astoria. Draco and George were already trying to think of a story that could to them but nothing at the time could compare.   
"Maybe the time Scorpius decided he wanted to fly and started hovering in place." Astoria laughed hard pointing at Fred and George.  
"Merlin I can remember freaking out thinking you lost him until Draco came in, it was Perfect." The twins went red as Draco started to laugh a bit.  
"Oh teasing us" Fred waved out his arms.  
"how cruel" George joining him standing.  
"I guess we " Draco was picked up.  
"have to return" He squeaked as they hugged him close.  
"the favor soon"They both kissed his neck.  
"Wait not fair why isn't Astoria in trouble?" The twins laughed at him but it was Astoria who answered.  
"I'm pregnant. So, I get a freebie." She giggled as Draco mumbled unfair. Harry and Severus watched them promising to put this memory in there yearly Yule cards.

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy -is 8 and lives with his grandmother most of the time. Harry is his godfather.  
> Sirius - Is 5 oldest. He acts just like Severus when tired. Usually, play small pranks with Teddy.  
> Remus - Is 3 and the middle child. Calm quiet and can't stand being near his mother. Prefers to spend his time following Severus or being carried around by Severus or Harry.  
> Dora -is 1 and is a daddies girl. Has Harry wrapped around her finger. Severus and her will have a stare down at least once a week when it comes to nap time. Refuse to let anyone but Severus read her to sleep. She is Harry and Ginny youngest.  
> (Len) Lennox -Is 1 and is pretty relaxed. Follows his sister where ever and does whatever she wants even if he's the older twin.   
> (Lay) Layla . -Is 1 and the youngest daughter. She is pretty chill unless Ginny comes over then she will cheer on her papa as he fights her.
> 
> I just want to give you guys some info on the kids. I want to add Ginny in the mix so I change a bit. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
